Benutzer Blog:Dragon Rainbow/Balance-Änderungen erklärt (Anfang Februar-Update)
Seid gegrüßt Herausforderer! Hier werden wir euch erklären, wieso wir diese Balance-Änderungen im nächsten Clash Royale-Update – welches Anfang Februar kommt – machen und wieso wir diese machen: Arrows: Schaden verringert um 4% Arrows sind die beliebteste Zauberkarte im Spiel und wir finden, dass die Karte zu viel kann für 3 Elixier. Freeze: Radius auf 3 verringert (von 4), Dauer um 0.3 Sekunden pro Level erhöht (von 0.4 Sekunden) Der Freeze ist einer der meist genutzten Karten im Spiel. Freezezauber auf hohen Leveln waren viel zu stark, da sie zu lange gedauert haben. Zusätzlich hat der große Bereich es zu einfach gemacht den Turm und alle verteidigenden Truppen auf einmal einzufrieren. Der Freeze wird immer noch eine gute Karte sein, aber man kann ihn nun besser kontern. Wizard: Schaden um 7% verrringert Der Wizard ist eine der meist genutzen Truppen der Top-Spieler. Er war zu stark und hat den Bomber und den Musketeer veraltet aussehen lassen. Barbaren: Trefferpunkte um 4% verringert Barbaren sind die am zweit meisten genutzte Truppe an der Spitze und ist ein wenig zu stark. In vielen Fällen sind sie zu viel Wert für 5 Elixier. Bomber: Angriffsgeschwindigkeit auf 1,9 Sekunden gesenkt (von 2 Sekunden) Der Bomber wurde nicht so oft benutzt – vor allem weil der Wizard eine so viel stärkere Alternative ist. Nach dieser Änderung, sollte der Bomber eine bessere Option sein. Golem: Trefferpunkte, Schaden und Todesschaden um 43% erhöht Golemite: Trefferpunkte, Schaden und Todesschaden um 43% verringert Viele Clash of Clans-Spieler hatten das Gefühl, dass der Golem nicht lange genug lebt. Golemites hingegen waren zu stark und verübten mehr Schaden als der Golem selber! Wir bewegen Schaden und Trefferpunkte von den Golemites direkt in den Golem. P.E.K.K.A: Trefferpunkte um 13% verringert, Kosten auf 7 gesenkt (von 8) P.E.K.K.A. ist eine der bekanntesten Clash-Charaktere, aber leider war das nicht sichtbar in den geringen Nutzungszahlen. Du hast selten einen P.E.K.K.A in der Arena angetroffen. Es ist ein massives Risiko 8 Elixier in eine Karte zu investieren, die so einfach abzulenken ist. 7 Elixier sollten das Risiko verringern, was P.E.K.K.A zu einer soliden Ergänzung für einige Decks machen sollte. X-Bow: Trefferpunkte verringert um 15%, ''greift nur fliegende Truppen an'' Spieler, die die X-Bogen-Karte freigeschaltet haben, haben sie in fast der Hälfte ihrer Kämpfe benutzt. Der X-Bow ist eine etwas spezielle Karte im Nutzen und Ausschalten, fanden wir, dass es nicht so cool war ihn in so vielen Kämpfen zu sehen. Er kann nur noch Bodentruppen anvisieren, bis wir mehr Möglichkeiten habe, ihn besser zu kontern. Inferno Tower: Lebensdauer auf 45 Sekunden reduziert (von 60 Sekunden), ''anvisieren 50% langsamer'' Eines unserer Balancing-Prinzipien ist „Offensive über Defensive“, jedoch passte der Inferno Tower aufgrund seiner hohen Nutzungszahlen bei den Top-Spielern nicht rein. Top-Spieler treffen auf Inferno-Türme in der Hälfte ihrer Kämpfe und der Kampf drehte sich mehr darum den Inferno Tower zu zerstören anstatt die Türme. Eine kürzere Lebenszeit macht es schwerer einen neuen aufzubauen, sobald der vorherige zerstört wurde. Das Verringern der Zeit, die benötigt wird, um ein neues Ziel zu finden, macht ihn schwächer gegen Schwärme und bietet dem Angreifer mehr Konter-Möglichkeiten, um das Spiel wieder in die Offensive zu lenken. Kanone: Kosten auf 3 verringert (von 6), Reichweite auf 6 (von 7), Lebensdauer auf 40 Sekunden (von 60 Sekunden) und Hitpoints um 55% verringert. Cannons war eine der am wenigsten benutzen Karten, so dass wir sie überarbeitet haben und ihr einen ersichtlicheren Nutzen gegeben haben. 3 Elixier sollten es interessant machen die Kanone als Alternative zum Infero Tower zu benutzen. Mortar: Kosten auf 4 verringert (von 6), Schaden um 40% verringert und Lebensdauer auf 20 Sekunden (von 40 Sekunden) verkürzt ''und Reichweite auf 12 verringert (von 13)'' Der Mortar war eine der am wenigsten genutzen Karten, da der X-Bow in den meisten Fällen eine bessere Wahl war. Günstigere Kosten, eine kürzere Reichweite und eine kürzere Lebensdauer sollten ihn stärker vom X-Bow unterscheiden und ihn verlockender machen ihn offensiv und defensiv zu benutzen. Mirror: Level der gespiegelten normalen Karten um 4 erhöht und der Level gespiegelte seltener Karten um 2 erhöht Der Mirror ist eine super lustige Karte, aber leider sieht man nicht viel Nutzen. Da er eine epische Karte ist and fast immer einen niedrigeren Level als deine seltenen und normalen Karten hat, macht es nur Sinn, dass die Karten auf einen geeigneten Level gesteigert werden. Bomb Tower: Angriffsgeschwindigkeit auf 1,7 Sekunden gesenkt (von 1,8 Sekunden) Der Bomb Tower war auch eine der am wenigsten genutzen Karten. Wir hoffen, dass diese kleine Änderung mehr Leute dazu bewegt, ihn öfter zu benutzen. Barbarian Hut: Trefferpunkte um 10% erhöht Da Barbaren Trefferpunkte verlieren, werden die Trefferpunkte des Barbarian Hut's zum Ausgleich erhöht. Bitte schreibt eure Gedanken und euer Feedback in die Kommentare. Wir sehen uns in der Arena, Das Clash Royale-Team Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Balance-Änderungen Kategorie:Updates